(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle covers and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a form fitting motorcycle cover or travel cover used when transporting a motorcycle on an open trailer.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore there have been a variety of different types of protective covers for automobiles, motorcycles and bicycles. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,646 to Goffi et al. a covering is described for covering a frame along with semi-circular sheath wheel covers. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,725 to Brewer a poncho is disclosed that can be used for covering and protecting a bicycle. In U.S. Pat. No 3,968,913 to Weed et al. a protective cover is described which completely surrounds a bicycle with the bicycle mounted on a car rack. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,389 a bicycle cover is illustrated which is designed to cover a bicycle and reduce fluttering when the bicycle is transported on top of an automobile.
None of the above mentioned protective covers provide the unique features, structure and advantages of the subject motorcycle cover used when transporting a motorcycle on an open trailer as described herein.